danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Junko Enoshima
Junko Enoshima (江ノ島 盾子 Enoshima Junko) is the main antagonist of the Danganronpa series. She is the younger twin sister of Mukuro Ikusaba. She is the founder of Ultimate Despair (超高校級の「絶望」chō kōkō kyū no “zetsubō”), known as the True Ultimate Despair. Junko has the title Ultimate Fashionista (超高校級の「ギャル」''chō kōkō kyū no “gyaru”), which allowed her to be scouted to attend Hope's Peak Academy. However, multiple installments in the series have revealed that this is only a superficial talent, derived from her "true", inherent talent of being the '''Ultimate Analyst' (超高校級の「分析力」''chō kōkō kyū no “bunsekiryoku”''), which borders on superhuman. Junko executed herself along with Monokuma after her despair was defeated by the survivors' hope and was voted guilty in the last trial of Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. Junko returns in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair ''as an Artificial Intelligence and a virus. AI Junko also appears in ''Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, in the form of Shirokuma and Kurokuma. Junko also had an alternate identity known as Ryoko Otonashi in Danganronpa/Zero. Junko returns in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy ''- Side: Despair as the person responsible for the corruption of the Remnants of Despair. Appearance Junko has a tall, hourglass figure. She has blue eyes and long, thick, strawberry blonde hair tied in two pigtails. She has been shown to wear a variety of hair accessories over the series, but her signature accessories are a pair of hairclips seemingly patterned after Monokuma; the right clip is completely white with dot eyes, while the left is completely black with red eyes. In ''Danganronpa/Zero, it's heavily implied that Junko's real eye and hair color is dark red. It's also implied that she looks rather average without her makeup. Due to her constantly-shifting personalities, Junko's appearance shifts slightly with her mood. This can be as simple as a new accessory (such as the crown on her "Queen" persona's head), or a complete change in appearance (such as the simplified design of her "cute" personality). In the second game, Junko returned as an Artificial Intelligence controlling a giant avatar that resembled her appearance in the climax of the original game. The avatar also carried a heavily-decorated cell phone which Junko used to interact with the others. Junko's usual outfit includes a black cardigan over a white dress shirt, unbuttoned enough to expose the top of her black-and-red bra. A long tie loosely dangles around her neck, equal parts black and white, with a red "X" in a circle at the point where the colors meet. Junko also wears a red miniskirt and mid-sized black boots with platform heels and red laces. She has long, possibly fake, red nails, and wears a red bowtie on the left side of her cardigan. While attending Hope's Peak Academy prior to the events of the original Danganronpa, Junko modified her accessories to hide her role in Ultimate Despair. The red bowtie on her cardigan was removed, her Monokuma hairclips were replaced with a white bunny hairclip and a large red and white bow, and her tie was white with a pattern of stylized black bear heads. This was the outfit Junko wore when she agreed to stay locked in Hope's Peak Academy for life, and Mukuro wore it while masquerading as her sister during the Second High School Life of Mutual Killing. In (chronologically) earlier installments of the series, such as Danganronpa/Zero and Monaca Towa's flashbacks in Danganronpa Another Episode, Junko is seen in the third variation of her outfit. Her cardigan has been removed, and her dress shirt is buttoned up to hide her bra. Her red bowtie is pinned on the left side of her dress shirt, and her right pigtail is held by a black bunny clip with red eyes. She also wears a black miniskirt and a new tie that lacks the circled X and has a different balance of white and black; the collar and knot are white, while the rest is black. Junko's nails are still painted red, but they are much shorter than in her other outfits. As the Ultimate Fashionista, Junko has also worn many other outfits, most of which are briefly glimpsed on magazine covers early on in the story. Personality As a young fashionista, Junko is described as simply "not fake", charismatic and eager to try new things. During her first appearances, she comes across slightly air-headed and hot-tempered. In the official art book, she is described as a person who "drips with dissatisfaction the moment she opens her mouth" and tends to be in trouble with her classmates. She is also mentioned to be a bit too talkative with overly carefree attitude. However, Junko's real personality that is revealed at the conclusion of the Mutual Killing incident of Class 78 is notably different. Her true personality appears to be very apathetic and easily bored, to the unhealthy and abnormal degree. Because of this, her behavior and mannerisms tended to be extremely erratic and unstable by her own autonomous design; keeping up one "appearance" for too long bores her, which causes her to often switch between different personas. However, she is capable of maintaining one persona for extended periods of time when necessary, such as when she was overseeing the students through Monokuma. Junko's "moods" included (but were not limited to) her Monokuma persona, sickening cuteness, severe depression, clinical sophistication, and haughty superiority. She switched between "moods" regularly, often imitating other students' expressions, which made for a highly unsettling conversation to the survivors. While entering the Hope's Peak Academy as one of Class 78th students, she often talked in her narration-style and writes it in a notebook. Above all, Junko was deeply obsessed with despair, having found despair to be the most (and possibly the only) enjoyable emotion for her, whether it be the inflicting of despair unto others, or suffering from despair wholeheartedly. This made her extremely dangerous, as she wished to make the whole world feel absolute despair. However, this also often proved to be her biggest weakness, as she gave her opponents a "fair" chance to defeat her in order to make their despair all the greater if they fail, and happily welcomed her own despair if her plans fail. Both Junko herself and the game's creators have confirmed that she truly has no reason to do things she does other than despair itself, which makes her all the more dangerous and unable to reason with. Danganronpa/Zero proves that she wasn't born with the hunger for despair, but it developed at quite young age due to an unknown reason. In Danganronpa/Zero, it's also revealed that she possesses near supernatural analytical skills, which is her true talent. In Danganronpa 3, it's implied that similar to Izuru Kamukura, this talent is the reason why she is easily bored with the world and seeks out unpredictable despair to free herself from the said boredom. As a mastermind and leader of Ultimate Despair, Junko was shown to be highly intelligent, cunning, somewhat impulsive, and extremely manipulative, violent and cruel without remorse. She manipulated people into falling madly in love with her and used their weaknesses, their despair, against them. Things like hope, peace, and happiness disgusted her, but she sometimes gave hope to others, only to turn it into despair later. She often manipulated people into doing bad things instead of directly doing them herself, and then had a habit of blaming these manipulated people and claiming it wasn't her fault, as a part of proving her point that despair exists in everyone and that hope will naturally lose to that despair. While very abusive and cruel even towards her loved ones, it's implied that she felt some care for them, in her own messed-up way. It is interesting to note that the two people who Junko loved the most (her sister and Yasuke Matsuda) are the only people shown in canon to be killed directly by her: Mukuro through the Spears of Gungnir and Yasuke through stabbing, whereas Jin Kirigiri was killed indirectly through an execution. This is likely because killing those she holds most dear would cause her great despair and to Junko, the greater the despair, the better. History Prior to the Tragedy As children, Junko and her twin sister Mukuro Ikusaba, had lived in abject conditions and they were even homeless at some point. As she puts it, she regretted the moment of her own birth, feeling that her birth into the world was a mistake. Due to her analytical skills allowing her to predict the outcome of events, she became bored with the world. Because of that, she took an interest in despair, which she believes is unpredictable and exciting, at very young age. As a child, she was close with Yasuke and they became lovers at older age. Both of them didn't have any other friends. One particular moment between the two when they were elementary school students was when Junko spent a month building a sand sculpture modeled after the Sagrada Familia church at the public park, and she even used very advanced techniques for her age. The sculpture got closer to completion and many people from around the neighborhood came over just to watch her work. One day, the sand castle was found destroyed just before it was completed. Junko cried continuously for almost an entire day and Yasuke went around angrily looking for the perpetrator. Not being able to find out anything useful discouraged Yasuke. While he was sitting on a bench in front of the remains of the sand sculpture, Junko ran up to him with a large smile and whispered in his ear that she was the culprit who destroyed the sculpture all along, asking him to keep it a secret. When asked for a reason, she replied that she did so by accident. Truthfully, she had done this to get Yasuke out of his house, upset that his mother's condition had led him to become more withdrawn than usual. In the years following the death of Yasuke's mother, Junko became the person that Yasuke felt he could always lean on. She promised to always be there for him, which helped develop his stronger feelings towards her. She said she'll never forget Yasuke even if she forgets everything else, and they'll always be together. For the first time in his life, Yasuke cried in front of another person, after making her promise she won't make fun of him, won't tell anyone and won't try to console him. Junko had a strong desire to "paint the world in despair" and planned to start The Tragedy, the worst, most despair-inducing incident in the history of mankind. She called herself and her sister the Despair Sisters AKA the Ultimate Despair. As a teen, Junko began a modeling career and quickly became an idol amongst the Japanese population with her extravagant tastes. One reason for her popularity was the fact that, ironically, she didn't seem fake. Her career created a lot of unwanted attention as well; she claimed that the only men who were interested in her were "creeps who did not actually care about her." Junko used to attend Gunma Prefectural Shibutani High School. She was scouted into Hope's Peak Academy as the Ultimate Fashionista along with her twin sister Mukuro, the Ultimate Soldier, into Class 78th. Unlike other students, her admission is a special case by the recommendation of the Board of Director; her talent is guaranteed by the board, with explicit dis-involvement of Jin Kirigiri and Koichi Kizakura. The responsibility of her as a student was placed upon the headmaster after her admission, with the Board removing their responsibility on her development. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Despair Episode 05 - The Beginning of the End Junko first appeared walking out of a taxi at the airport. She leaves a wallet rigged to explode in the car as a "tip" for the driver. Junko then walked into the airport and waited for her sister Mukuro, while narrating her plan to the viewer and her sister. The two are later seen in a limo. Junko asks Mukuro if she has more freckles while picking up an ice pick, trying to repeatedly stab her her with it, which Mukuro manages to easily block. Mukuro, in her head, mentions how her her sister is trying to taste the despair of killing her own sister; thinking about how her sister will surely fall into despair if she succeeds. Junko then takes out a grenade and, after jumping to the other side of the limo, throws it at Mukuro. Mukuro, however, simply played with the grenade like a ball and throws it outside the limo, blowing up underneath another car. Following that, Junko went back to her sister and told her that she stinks, blaming it on her body odor, with Mukuro stating that she has been bathing. She then asks Junko on why she contacted her. Junko explained that the two of them have been scouted by Hope's Peak Academy and that they will be attending school there. The two are later seen at the school ceremony, right behind Makoto Naegi, who is about to walk into the school, as Junko narrates the story. Mukuro asks Junko if narrating is her current obsession, with Junko saying that it is, but that she already got bored of it as she draws a picture of Monokuma. Episode 06 - A Despairfully Fateful Encounter Sometime after the entrance ceremony, Junko kidnaps one of Hope's Peak Academy trustee and tortures, presumably killing, him by scooping his eye out with a spoon covered with curry; torturing the trustee with something easily familiar and seemingly harmless to him to make the torture more interesting. With her sister assisting her, Junko manages to reach the room where Izuru Kamukura is held in. As Mukuro killed the guards, Junko, while eating takoyaki, tells her sister to clean the mess she's made and finally arrives in front of the room. Mukuro states that the door has a retinal scanner. Junko claims that she has "borrowed" what they need and picks the trustee's eyeball from her takoyaki, granting the sisters access to the room. Junko showed her excitement and complimented Izuru before she started to manipulate him by showing her intention to kill him using a knife. However, Izuru easily blocks Junko's attack and pins her down to the floor, while he effortlessly slams Mukuro to the wall. Junko then shares Izuru about her interests with despair, which Izuru immediately claims is rather illogical. Junko then tells the experimented student that the logic is irrelevant to her. Izuru then assesses that she has super analytic abilities and asks Junko why she would place herself in a situation where she would obviously lose. Junko revealed that the reason why she loved despair so much because of her super analytical ability, she got bored with the world and only despair that could save her from that boredom. She also recognizes Izuru's analytical ability persuaded her to join her side. When Junko started to really enjoy her current situation, the alarms are activated and Izuru is prompted to knock her out. Junko regained her consciousness inside the school's hospital, where Mukuro told her that she managed to make excuses for her injuries, claiming that she tripped and fell down a flight of stairs. Mukuro then tells her that after Izuru knocked her out, he informs the Ultimate Soldier that he will be "waiting" for the two of them. Junko excitedly jumps out of her bed and decided to meet with him despite her injuries. She passes by Ryota Mitarai and shows an immediate interest in him claiming that their meeting is yet another fateful encounter. Episode 07 - The Biggest, Most Atrocious Incident in Hope's Peak High School's History Episode 08 - The Worst Reunion by Chance Episode 09 - Chisa Yukizome Doesn't Smile Danganronpa/Zero After the Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy, Junko spread rumors about it, claiming that Izuru Kamukura was the culprit. Yasuke was asked by the school to interrogate her, but in reality he was Junko's ally. In preparation for the Mutual Killing of 78th Class, Junko tested procedures for memory-erasing with the reluctant assistance of Yasuke. Having succeeded in erasing her own memories with Yasuke's memory-erasing technology, she assumed the fake identity of Ryoko Otonashi and hid from suspicion. As she no longer remembered who she was, she only had false information in a notebook and the continual deception by both Yasuke and Mukuro (who pretended to be Junko) to go off on. Around the same time, the school board members were killed one by one by Mukuro. Eventually, she managed to recover all of her lost memories and she killed Yasuke in a fit of despair. Afterwards, Junko returned to her school life and continued preparations for the 78th Class' Mutual Killing along with Mukuro. The Warriors of Hope Around the time when The Tragedy was beginning, five abused kids from Hope's Peak Elementary School called Monaca, Nagisa Shingetsu, Kotoko Utsugi, Masaru Daimon and Jataro Kemuri were about to commit suicide. However, Junko stopped them and took them under her wing, convincing them that the adults who abused them were wrong. Junko manipulated and brainwashed the children, giving them their first true hope and acting loving towards them. She made them think that they're her property. However, in truth, she was only interested in Monaca, who as a member of the Towa Group mass produced extremely dangerous Monokuma robots for Junko. Furthermore, Junko decided to use the children to cause more despair and taught them that all the adults are Demons who need to be killed. The children started to call themselves the Warriors of Hope. The kids seemingly were loving towards Junko as well, but as later revealed in'' Danganronpa: Another Episode'', Monaca was the only one who was ultimately loving towards her, often referring to her as "Big Sis Junko". During the Tragedy At Junko's bequest, all the Reserve Students committed mass suicide, furthering the message of despair. The riots spread outside the school, both online and off, and slowly became more violent and destructive as more and more people succumbed to despair. Wars started and soon the whole world fell into despair. The whole incident was known as The Tragedy. The Ultimate Despair members worshiped Junko and spread all over the world to cause terrible things for the sake of despair. They even killed their friends and families. The Warriors of Hope started to kill adults, even their parents, in order to create a paradise for children. Junko's classmates, the 78th Class, sealed Hope's Peak Academy and lived peacefully inside it for a year without knowing that the Ultimate Despair members were already in their midst. Junko incapacitated them somehow, executed the headmaster Jin Kirigiri, and erased her classmates' memories. Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Junko starts the Mutual Killing of 78th Class and speaks to her classmates through a smaller version of Monokuma, hiding her true identity. She worked behind the scenes and controlled Monokuma in order to cause anxiety and paranoia among the students to make them kill each other. She also began to broadcast everything as a TV program for the public to enjoy and fall into despair. Chapter 1 - To Survive Mukuro posed among the students as Junko herself and the original plan was to have her trapped in the dungeon in order to "set an example" for the students not to directly rebel against Monokuma. However, on a whim, Junko decided to kill her sister for real and she was brutally impaled by Monokuma with numerous spears, dubbed "Spears of Gungnir". The reason Junko killed Mukuro was to bring her and her sister despair, since beyond all appearances she truly did love Mukuro. Despite this, the survivors of the Killing School Life took it as plain murder. All of the students then believed that Junko had died, not knowing that the Junko they knew was an imposter, because at the time the students were not privy to the fact that there were actually sixteen students. Chapter 3 - A Next Generation Legend! After the class trial, Kyoko told Mukuro that she had found a hidden room containing secret documents about Hope's Peak Academy, accessed through the supply closet of the second floor men's restroom. After Makoto entered this room, a masked Junko knocked him out from behind. When he woke up, all of the files were gone. Chapter 5 - 100 Mile Dash; Pain of a Junk Food Junkie During the course of events, Junko was able to ensure the deaths of several of the students, before realizing that Kyoko Kirigiri had somehow managed to break into the headmaster's office and steal the master key and part of Mukuro's profiled information. She then decided to break her own rules and stage a murder by using Mukuro's body. Junko almost succeeded in her attempt to kill Makoto and frame Kyoko, but was ultimately fruitless when Kyoko saved Makoto just as she was about to stab him, and then by Makoto not calling out Kyoko's lie during the Class Trial when Kyoko announced that she would not have been able to access her own room. With Kyoko's lie not called out, a frustrated Junko had no choice but to call guilt on Makoto, who remained under unconvincing suspicion throughout the trial. Junko's plans to execute Makoto were thwarted by Alter Ego, however, who had stopped the execution in time for Makoto to evade death. She taunted the students, still, despite the setback, and proclaimed that even if Makoto survived the execution he would eventually rot inside the school garbage dump, making his punishment worse than usual, despite her preferences on executions. Chapter 6 - Ultimate Pain, Ultimate Suffering, Ultimate Despair, Ultimate Execution, Ultimate Death Junko had not counted on Kyoko jumping into the rubbish chute to save him, and was properly thwarted when both Kyoko and Makoto showed up at the gymnasium to issue an ultimatum. She was forced to accept that a retrial is necessary, but then Junko —then still in Monokuma form— decided to gradually reveal the whole truth to the students, confident that even if she was exposed, they would not be able to handle the shock of the outside world they longed to go back to having already “ended” due to The Tragedy. During the final Class Trial, Makoto and Kyoko deduce that Junko was the one pulling the strings the entire time and she was revealed to be the mastermind behind everything at the Academy. She then confirmed the suspicion - one that emerged from the intense Class Trial debates - that she erased everyone's memories of the last two years so she could implement her plan to make the world suffer in despair. Junko then put a vote together to have students vote for the abstract ideas of “hope” versus “despair”, where all but Makoto would live their lives out within the confines of the Academy if any one of the students chose “Despair”, and Makoto alone will take a huge punishment - meaning he would have been subjected to The Ultimate Punishment if anyone would vote for despair. However, Makoto reassured the surviving students of a future ahead despite the difficulties, and thus was able to convince all the students to vote for “Hope”, condemning Junko to a final defeat in the climax of a Machinegun Talk Battle of “Hope” versus “Despair”. Though seemingly livid over the results shortly after the vote was settled, Junko instead became perversely delighted as she tasted her own despair for once. She delightfully accepted her execution and death, but not before giving the remaining students the means to escape the Academy. It was also noted she was feeling the tiniest bit down because she had wanted to spread the despair she was feeling to the entire world. Aftermath After Junko was executed, most members of Ultimate Despair committed suicide. The surviving members hacked her body into pieces and attached those parts to themselves; one notable example was Nagito Komaeda, who took her left hand and treated it as his own, despite it being non-functional, and Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, who removed his own right eye and implanted it with Junko's. As a back-up plan, Junko had created an AI version of herself, with the knowledge she stole from Chihiro Fujisaki. It's even implied that her death was planned right from the start. Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls AI Junko manipulates both the Warriors of Hope and the adults of the Towa City in the form of Shirokuma and Kurokuma. In the end, both robots are destroyed by Izuru to salvage their hard-drives for their AI. After she failed to make Makoto's little sister, Komaru Naegi as the Successor of Junko Enoshima, Monaca decides to become Junko's Successor herself. Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Izuru, after being captured by the Future Foundation along with other Remnants of Despair, downloads AI Junko into the Neo World Program. Once in the game, she started changing the programming surrounding the Graduation and also began the Field Trip of Mutual Killing. Her motives behind doing both things were so that she could obtain comatose bodies and lure the Future Foundation into the game. Chapter 6 - This is the End, Goodbye Academy of Despair Once Hajime Hinata and the rest of the survivors reached the final trial and the choice to either graduate or live on the island forever, Junko pretended to be Makoto and force them to graduate. After the survivors realize they are being tricked, Junko reveals herself in the form of a giant body and communicates with them through the use of a giant cell phone which displays her. As the trial carries on, Makoto, Kyoko, and Byakuya Togami appear in the game and Junko's full plans are revealed to the cast. Junko planned to use the graduation ceremony to upload her own AI into the comatose bodies which would effectively revive her in their bodies and to also keep the members of the Future Foundation locked in the game forever as she is the one that must allow a student to graduate. Junko's overall goal, in the end, was to fill the entire world with copies of herself that she dubs "Junkoland". Junko spreads her despair into the survivors and manipulates them into wanting to graduate but with the help of Chiaki Nanami, Hajime is able to become awakened and put an end to her despair. With this, the eight are able to activate the Forced Shutdown, which put an end to the AI Junko for good. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Future Episode 08 - Who Killed Cock Robin She appears in a flashback when Juzo Sakakura muses that he won't fail Kyosuke Munakata again. Executions First Game : Main Article: The Ultimate Punishment Second Game (AI) : Main Article: Forced Shutdown Relationships Family Mukuro Ikusaba Mukuro is Junko's older twin sister. While Mukuro cared deeply for her younger sister, Junko had absolutely no love for her sister and sees her as a tool to do her bidding, while at the same time behaved towards Mukuro in a derogatory manner. She seemingly displayed no concern for Mukuro and was willing to kill her (while Mukuro was disguised as her) to set an example to the remaining students, and because she was 'a poor actor'. It's revealed that before attending Hope's Peak Academy, Junko had already tried to kill Mukuro. One example of this is when Junko tried to murder her sister with an ice pick and bomb while in a limo. Mukuro, however, did not allow her to do this, blocked Junko's attacks, and threw the bomb out the window. However, paradoxically, it was also indicated that she did truly love her sister and that her betrayal was meant to send them both into despair, though she never knew, or tried to understand, that Mukuro's definition of despair had always differed from hers. Childhood Friend Yasuke Matsuda Yasuke and Junko were childhood friends. One particular moment between the two when they were children was when Junko spent many days building a sand castle. One day, the sand castle was found destroyed. Yasuke went around angrily looking for the perpetrator until finally, Junko approached him that it was actually her that destroyed her own sand castle. The two deeply loved each other, with Junko stating herself that Yasuke was “... the most important person to me of all...”. Ever since they were children, Yasuke would always protect her, which is especially noted when he meets the Committee and they berate her (when she was under the identity of Ryoko Otonashi). Killing him caused her despair over his death. Student Council Soshun Murasame Due to her making his friends and classmates kill one another, Soshun greatly despises and fears Junko. Whenever he hears her name, he breaks down and starts to go insane. During these breakdowns he would say he would kill Junko. Class 78th Makoto Naegi From the moment she first saw Makoto she knew he would cause problems for her. During the mutual killing life game Makoto foils Junko's attempt to execute Kyoko then Junko attempted to convince the other survivors to execute Makoto but they instead they vote to execute her. Kyoko Kirigiri Due to how close she was to discovering the truth about the killing game and her stealing her skeleton key Junko recognized Kyoko as a threat and attempted to frame her for the murder of Mukuro who is long dead but is foiled by Makoto. Class 77th Ryota Mitarai An underclassman and member of the 78th Class of Hope's Peak Academy. Her talent allowed her to see a certain "something" in Ryota during their first encounter, and immediately tried to find out his talent. Ryota was embarrassed at first. He was also angered by Junko's disinterest in anime, but quickly warmed up to her when she began to show interest in his animation. Although often bewildered by Junko's violent actions, he was grateful to her for giving him an entirely new environment for him to work on his anime. However, Ryota starts to grow suspicious of Junko when she talks about despair and Mikan stops acting normally. After Ryota finds a video of the student council's mutual killing game, Junko tries to make him despair by traumatizing him. Ryota was fearful of her from then on. Ultimate Despair Members Junko seems to have close relationships with some of the Ultimate Despair members. In general, they're described to be madly in love with her and shared her love for despair as a result of Junko's brainwashing. A few examples of this are Mikan Tsumiki and Nagito Komaeda, although Izuru seems to be the exception. Izuru Kamukura Junko at first seemed to have an underlying obsession with Izuru, possible because he is the Ultimate Hope, and attempted to kill him because of his title. After realizing both her and Mukuro couldn't defeat him, she instead tried to convert him into a member of the Ultimate Despair. She brings Izuru along with her when she triggers the first Hope's Peak killing game and she frames Izuru to show him what despair was, and eventually convinced him that a world of hope was boring. Izuru once protected Junko from Nagito after he attempts to kill her with a gun, showing that he was on Junko's side. In the Danganronpa 3 relationship chart, she states that both Izuru and Ryota were fateful encounters. In Chapter 0 of'' Danganronpa 2'', Izuru acknowledges that Junko used him in the past and seems to desire for revenge, as he wants to use her like she used him. Warriors of Hope Monaca Towa Monaca sees Junko as her savior and idol after she stopped the Warriors of Hope before they committed suicide together. Junko planned to use the Warriors of Hope as one of her pawn to spread despair to the world. Junko appears to be the only person Monaca genuinely cared about. She was the only Warrior of Hope who knew that Junko was just using them, but she didn't care, as she was so grateful for Junko for "shining light into her boring world". Monaca also has many pictures of Junko in her secret room. One main photo depicts her with a younger looking Junko holding onto her wheelchair. Despite their closeness, even Junko didn't seem to know that she was only faking her disability. Not wanting Junko's legacy to end, Monaca's main goal was to create a second-generation Junko Enoshima. She planned to become her successor herself based on the Servant's advice, but ended up giving up on this goal after she realized that she didn't want to become like him, completely obsessed with hope and despair. Quotes *“The 'hope' that everyone longs for is just a preexisting harmony. But despair was the one thing that was different.” (to Izuru Kamukura) *“The heart racing excitement of messy despair has a taste like you've never known!” (to Izuru) *“Just like a single bullet setting off a world war, despair has the power to throw this world into chaos!” (to Izuru) *“Hey...isn't this world of preexisting harmony boring?” (to Izuru) *“You, who has it all and has grown bored of it, Izuru Kamukura...Only despair can save you! Only I''' can!" *"Hope is harmony. A just heart, moving toward the light. That is all. Despair is hope's polar opposite. It is messy and confusing. It swallows up love, hatred, and everything else. Because not knowing where you will end up is despair. Despair is even what you cannot predict. Only despair's unpredictability can save you from a boring future." (during The Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy) * “(I had) reasons deeper and darker than the ocean! - ...Hah! As if!” (Regarding why she killed Mukuro Ikusaba) * “Let's give it everything we've got! IT'S... PUNISHMENT TIIIME!” * “The whole memory of my birth is too despairing!” * “The tears when I cried as a newborn were tears of despair!” * “Useless, Useless, Useless!” * “Thousands of human falling over like dominoes... ahhh... that sight was so beautiful! I thought my brain was gonna melt..!” * “I get easily bored of my personality. ...Like, I already got bored of my personality who gets easily bored.” * “I got bored of getting bored... Jeez...even when I'm dead I still get bored... This sucks...” * “Exuberence! We are now an AI! We have transcended humanity!” * “Each and every thing that happened in this world was just an event within the game.” * “The game where you throw my words back at me is over! So you don't really have to worry about it!” * “Ugh! You always had such reckless hope! I love you sooooo much that you disgust me!” (to Makoto Naegi) * “For me, despair is not a goal, or a set of principles, or a lifestyle, or even an instinct... It's what defines me as Junko Enoshima! It's just my characterization! That's why I'm able to pursue despair with such purity!” * “If shomeone like me ish born, that meansh the world ish yearning for deshpair!” * “People who cling to stuff like hope, talent, or admiration are truly the weakest!” * “Au contraire, this IS a game. The game of hope and despair that started with your killing school life.” * “If you saw people dying one by one with your own eyes, by the same killing game you guys played... Hope dictates that you act all high-and-mighty and say "I'm definitely gonna stop it this time!", right!?” * “Providing hopelessly skilled explanations is a quirk of mine.” * “Even if the world is happy, it's meaningless if you aren't happy.” * “As long as you don't yearn for hope... You'll never fall victim to despair...” * “Man, this is absolute despair... I feel despair upon despair and despair toward despair yet again...” * “Once you've experienced the despair I've suffered, there's no turning back.” * “Living in the shadows of past memories... That's...too sad, you know...” * “Ah, but I guess...I no longer...I no longer have to hope for despair...” * “That...is...just...so...hope...l...e...s...s...” Machine Talk Battle/Bullet Talk Battle Statements (Game) * “You suck!” * “SO uncool!” * “Whaddya want!?” * “Hope is a joke!” * “Outside is only despair!” * “Suffer from despair!” * “You're gross!” * “You're scared, aren't you!” * “Who 'are' you!?” * “You dare to stand against us!” (Queen Personality) * “Your idiocy ends here!” (Serious Personality) * “I just love despair!” (Cute Personality) * “You're unbearable!” (Monokuma Personality) * “Would you like to die?” (Smart Personality) * “Everything is pointless!” (Rock Star Personality) * "Ew! Boy cooties!" (Cute Personality) * “No..!” * “Despair into tomorrow! Despair into your memories! Despair into nothingness!” (Final Argument) Panic Talk Action Remarks * “I don't want anything!” * “The future's full of lies!” * “The future will make you suffer!” * “You have no argument!” * “There's no hope!” * “Any choice is despair!” * “Just give up already!” * “A miracle won't happen!” * “Izuru!” * “You're not hope!” * “What is this crappy feeling!?” * “You won't be able to do it...! You won't be able to do anything!” (Final Argument) Trivia * Junko means “shield” coupled with “child”, while Enoshima refers to two things. ** Enoshima can literally mean “island of the bay”, or refer to the island in the Kanagawa prefecture. * While Junko's English title is “Ultimate Fashionista”, her original Japanese title is actually the more specific “Ultimate ''Gyaru'”''. The term gyaru (the Japanese transliteration for the English world “gal”) refers to fashion- and peer-conscious young Japanese women who, through their distinctive taste in fashion, promote the latest fashion trends - making the gyaru subculture a large influence on Japan's fashion economy. Since Junko is still a high school student, she is technically a コギャル “kogyaru”'' (an abbreviation of 高校生ギャル kōkōsei gyaru or “high school gyaru”), although in recent years this “subtype” of gyaru has become identified with the generic term so the distinction isn't necessary. ** Kogyaru are known for altering their school uniforms (e.g. by shortening the skirt) and their fondness of platform boots - two visible features of Junko's attire. ** Decorating one's cell phone extensively (as well as constantly handling it) is a signature gyaru habit which explains AI Junko's choice of an over-adorned cell phone as her courtroom avatar for the final trial of the second game. ** Gyaru, in general, are also fond of bleaching their hair and wearing colored contact lenses - making it highly probable that Junko has neither naturally strawberry blond hair nor naturally blue eyes. ** Bearing this fact in mind, it is very much possible that Junko's natural hair and eye colors are those of her temporary identity, Ryoko Otonashi, considering her mental state while assuming it. *Junko's voice changes several times throughout the final school trial in order to represent her changing personalities. * Junko's primary outfit (the one she wears when revealed as the Mastermind in the first two games) appears to be inspired by Monokuma himself. In addition to the bear hairclips and the general black-and-white color scheme, the red bowtie on the left side of Junko's cardigan evokes Monokuma's red left eye, while the circled "X" on her necktie may represent Monokuma's prominent navel. * One of Junko's poses (where she puts her hand in front of her face, leaving only one eye visible) is the same of Dio Brando from ''Jojo's Bizarre Adventures''; she also says his catchphrase, “Useless, useless, useless!”, during a Machine gun Talk Battle. * In her haughty "Queen" personality, Junko's crown appears based on that of the King Slime from the Dragon Quest series. Notably, the first thing she says when she makes her appearance in the climax of the original Danganronpa is a direct quote of the Dragonlord from the original Dragon Questhttp://dragonquest.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Quest_(game). * It is unknown how Junko's body managed to stay intact for Ultimate Despair to retrieve and cut up after it was crushed during her execution. * AI Junko is the only character (along with Chiaki and Usami/Monomi) who dies in the second game. * Junko and her twin sister Mukuro are both voiced by Megumi Toyoguchi in the Japanese version and Amanda C. Miller (who also voices Toko Fukawa and Shirokuma) in the English version. Erin Fitzgerald, who voices some of Junko's “personalities”, also voices Genocide Jack, Kurokuma, and Seiko Kimura. * Junko's reason for despair has been heavily implied to be because her own talent of analysis based off her first encounter with Izuru, the alternate timeline, and current timeline. This implies that while Junko may not have a natural thirst for despair that it's something that developed due to her talent of analysis. * Under her amnesiac state, Junko doesn't show a thirst for despair or particularly strong hate for boredom implying that her constant case of forgetfulness had spared her from embracing despair again. However, the return of her memories brought her back to her former ways. * According to Kazutaka Kodaka, Junko is the type of villain who has no sympathetic qualities nor tragic backstory to explain why she does what she does. Category:Danganronpa Characters Category:Danganronpa Another Episode Characters Category:Danganronpa 2 Characters Category:Danganronpa 3 Characters Category:Danganronpa/Zero Characters Category:Danganronpa IF Characters Category:Danganronpa Togami Characters Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Ultimate Despair Category:Antagonists Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Executed Category:Killer